lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The true story of Spongebob
NOTE: The original story was in spanish. I've just translated it. FUN FACT: The whole story is based on Spongebob's left cheek. Although everyone sees the opposite, beyond that screen of kindness, optimism and full happiness in Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob hides something ... And of course ... it is a program for children, Bob must act and teach children how to be a perfect idiot like him, and live with a bunch of hateful characters. And, although Bob is an excellent actor, his sponge condition prevents him from hiding certain feelings that he jealously keeps inside. This is how his infinite sadness is manifested in this subliminal message that Bob gives us in the attached photo ... a face full of sadness, regrets and, why not say it, childhood traumas, in which he delves into the following lines. To explain the story well, I must begin by saying that Bob did not have a happy childhood. The Bikini Bottom school was full of exotic fish, edible fish very much in the mood for humans, precious corals and other marine species that arouse great interest in most marine and terrestrial beings. But Bob did not belong to this exclusive group of select animals. Bob was just a sponge, whose only grace was to transform his body as he wanted. Nor was he very intelligent, he was an orphan and otherwise, he was not pretty. It was for this reason that he was never integrated into the exotic club and for years he was the laughing stock of the school. But it would all end when a Orphan boy named Patrick arrived at Bikini Bottom. He was a starfish, and was included in the school. His story was barely known. He was pink, fat and quite stupid ... even a little more stupid than Bob. And it didn't take these two specimens to make friends ... which wouldn't last long. Because friends only went for a few years, until Bob knew that Patricio was in love with him ... This is the event that triggers a series of events that will make Bob an extremely unhappy being ... details that I may expose in a future written in my Blog. Now I list some of Bob's misfortunes and the reasons for the existence of his sad face on his left cheek: Bob is constantly psychopaterated by Patrick, so he lives pending that his anus may not be the target of one of Patrick's five arms. Bob lives in a pineapple under the sea ... a pineapple ... something terrestrial ... it's as if a human lived in a cochayuyo ... denigrating. Bob works at The Krust Krab, a banter where all the sardines and thugs of Bikini Bottom go, who constantly ask for cangreburgers to quench their hunger before committing a crime again. The most feared ghost of Bikini Bottom, The Flying Dutchman (Navigator they say there too), appears in his work and tries to sexually abuse Bob. Bob, as he is stupid, thinks that this ghost can really desecrate his body, which is not true since The Flying Dutchman has a metaphysical penis. Finally, Squidward, his beloved neighbor, does not love him. Bob is madly in love with Squidward, as his clarinet produces musical vibrations throughout his body that make Bob feel a special being. But Squidward is not interested in Bob. Squidward only thinks of his clarinet and although they don't believe it, Squidward is interested in Mr. Krabs, Bob's boss, since he rolls with his tongs. Soon (maybe) the continuation of SpongeBob's hardships .... Category:Crappypasta Category:THERY Category:SpongeBob Category:Wall of Text Category:NSFW Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:MOTHER OF FUCK THIS PAGE IS LONG LIKE MY PAINIS Category:Shok ending Category:TRUE STORY Category:English Class Failure